A goddess
by darkness3
Summary: Just a nice shipper fic, Max/Logan stuff *Finally FINISHED*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It's sad, but they don't belong to me. They belong to James Cameron and all the others. (except Kate, she's all mine!!!)  
  
Summary: Just a nice shipper fic. Max/Logan stuff. Sort of doesn't have a plot.  
  
AN: Well, let's see, that's my first attempt to write a real DA-Story, so please read and review. And please be nice, English isn't my first language so it's very difficult to write this. A huge THANK YOU to my beta Michaela. Girl, you are awesome! Without you, this story would be unreadable.  
  
I'm still looking for a second beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer you have to send me an e-mail (lucia_at2001@yahoo.de).  
  
Let's start:  
  
  
  
A goddess  
  
Prologue  
  
She was standing in the doorway, looking at the little boy who was sitting on his bed, deep in thoughts. Sometimes she worried about him. He was the most adorable little boy she had ever met, but he didn't act like a normal 6-year-old. Right now his hair was ruffled and his cobalt blue eyes, which were going to be very famous one day, were bright and full of wisdom.  
  
Kate had known Logan since he was born but she still couldn't figure him out. She loved him like he was her own son, but every once in a while she couldn't help but worry about him. He didn't like the company of other children, he never played catch or hide-and-seek. He wasn't shy or anything like that. He simply didn't want to play with them. He chose to be alone playing in his room or in the backyard.  
  
"Aunt Kate?" She looked at him and smiled. She wasn't really his aunt but Logan had gotten used to calling her that. Kate and his parents had been neighbors for a very long time and when they went out or had a business meeting to attend she looked after him, played with him and tucked him into bed.  
  
She entered the room and sat down on the bed, next to Logan. "What's up big one? Tired?" He shook his head. He was never really tired. He liked being up in the evening or during the night. He liked the darkness and he liked to watch the stars. At night the world seemed to be quieter, at peace. Sometimes he just knelt down in front of the window and looked out. He could sit there for hours without getting tired of watching the lights. The house had been built on a hill a little outside of town and from his window he could see the stars and the lights of the city as well.  
  
"Where did Mummy and Daddy go?" Logan was sure that they had told him where they went but he couldn't remember. He had been playing with his cars when they said their good-byes. He simply hadn't paid attention. Why should he? It wasn't like he hadn't anything better to do. In his opinion the days were way too short to do all the stuff that he wanted to do. Logan was always full of energy and often had troubles listening to his parents. But when the sun disappeared he settled down, spent hours looking out of the window or having meaningful talks with Kate. He simply changed into a calm child full of wisdom and intelligence.  
  
Kate ruffled his hair lovingly. "They went to a restaurant to have dinner. Remember? We talked about it. Today, exactly ten years ago they got married. So they are out celebrating."  
  
A small smile was forming on his face as he remembered. "Right, that was the day the photo in the living room was taken, right? The one where Mummy is wearing the white dress." Logan quickly got up and stormed off, returning seconds later with the photograph in his hands. He sat down again and studied it closely.  
  
"They seem to be very happy." He turned around and looked at Kate with a questioning look on his face. He didn't really understand what getting married meant. "That's at their wedding, of course they are happy. Getting married, promising to love someone for the rest of your live, is a wonderful thing."  
  
Logan had to think about it. He really tried to understand it. "But if it is that wonderful, why aren't you married aunt Kate?"  
  
She chuckled and took his hand in hers. "Well, nobody asked me to marry them yet."  
  
"I'll marry you once I'm grown up. You could move in with Mummy, Daddy and me. You could sleep on the couch and we could play the whole day."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea big one. You know, you have to choose carefully. You can't just marry anyone. It has to be a very special person."  
  
Before Logan had the chance to say something she quickly added, "So, how about a bedtime story?" Knowing that if she started to discuss marriages with Logan they'd most likely be up the whole night. Logan loved these talks, he loved arguing and he loved to surprise her with extraordinary statements, statements that made her wonder if he really was just a 6-year- old. But he was and he couldn't stay up all night. So she had quickly changed the subject and started their night ritual.  
  
She lifted his covers, tucked him in and took the book lying on the nightstand. She had taken him by surprise, he hadn't expected her to change the topic all of a sudden. But he recovered soon and stopped her before she could open the book. "A special person? As special as my angel?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "What's your angel like?"  
  
His face lit up and his eyes sparkled. "I'll show you!"  
  
He sat up again even though she tried to stop him. He gently took the book from her hands and caressed the letters on the front with his small fingers. "Greek Mythology". Kate loved the book and she had read the stories to him since he was a baby. It was an old book with colorful pictures and Logan had grown to love it just as much as she did.  
  
"My angel, she's like Athena. Wise, independent and strong. She knows about the world and what's going on. She does everything with self-confidence but she is intelligent enough to think before acting. Strategic - like a soldier." Logan had opened the book and was looking at a picture showing the goddess in armor next to an olive tree with an owl resting on her shoulder.  
  
He looked up and smiled at Kate before he turned a few pages and found another picture that showed a woman sitting under a cypress tree with a deer in her lap and silver arrows resting next to her.  
  
Kate recognized the goddess immediately. "Artemis."  
  
Logan nodded. "The lady of the wild things, a hunter. But Artemis is also the gentlest and most vulnerable goddess. Just like my angel. They think that she's brave because she doesn't show how vulnerable she is."  
  
Kate looked at Logan in amazement. He was special. She had always known that but she finally realized how special he really was. Her mind started to wander, back to several talks she had had with him. He always managed to surprise, to amaze her. And he was just 6 years old. It was impossible, wasn't it? His soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "Beautiful."  
  
Kate didn't even have to look at the picture. She knew that he was talking about Aphrodite. "Alone her birth is a miracle. Not meant to be but nevertheless she arose from the sea foam on a giant scallop. Beautiful, near to perfection." Logan simply nodded and then added barely audible, "My angel, she's singularly the most beautiful person ever." He once again looked at Aphrodite surrounded by her birds, the dove, the swan and the sparrow. Then he closed the book and gave it back to Kate. He laid down and snuggled into the covers.  
  
"Logan you know, what you said, it was beautiful. Your angel? Where did you come up with all this?" He gently took her hand and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was beautiful. My angel, my special person.... think I'm gonna find her?"  
  
She chuckled. "I hope you do big one, I hope you do." She ruffled his hair and then sat back and opened the book. "So which story would you like?"  
  
"Hmm, Eros and Psyche?"  
  
Kate looked up and smiled. "That fits. It's a good choice!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Shall I continue? Does it suck? Just review or write an e-mail (lucia_at2001@yahoo.de)  
  
Lucy 


	2. Athena

Disclaimer: It's sad, but they don't belong to me. They belong to James Cameron and all the others.  
  
Summary: Just a nice shipper fic. Max/Logan stuff. Sort of doesn't have a plot.  
  
AN: Wow, thanks for the feedback. There are really some people out there reading my story! I still can't believe it.  
  
Well, thanks to my beta readers Michaela and Trice. Girls, you are awesome! Without you I'd be lost and this story would be sh*t. They work pretty fast too and that's definitely a good thing because I'm not very patient.  
  
This part is set years later, after Rising because that means that Logan can walk and things aren't as screwed up.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Athena  
  
- the Greek virgin goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature.  
  
~ My angel, she's like Athena. Wise, independent and strong. She knows about the world and what's going on. She does everything with self- confidence but she is intelligent enough to think before acting. Strategic - like a soldier. ~  
  
  
  
Her small, cold hands carefully opened the door as she broke into the penthouse. The lights were off but the darkness outside hadn't really settled yet. There was still enough light to see, even for a normal human. And Max didn't have any troubles at all. She paused in the middle of the room, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. All she wanted was to concentrate on the noises coming from the room to her left, enjoying the  
  
silence and the knowledge that he was there, not yet aware of her presence. Smoothly she made her way to his office.  
  
He was sitting in front of his computer, illuminated by dim light. His fingers were gently touching the keys on the keyboard, without actually writing something. He starred at the screen but his eyes weren't moving at all.  
  
Logan was lost in thoughts.  
  
"Hey." Max casually leaned onto the doorframe, smirking. She expected him to be startled but he just blinked several times and didn't even turn around.  
  
"You are early. It isn't dinnertime yet." His eyes returned to the screen and his hand moved to cover the mouse.  
  
She simply shrugged.  
  
"Got bored. Plus Cindy and her new lover wanted to have the apartment to themselves. I thought we could play a game of chess before you cook one of your culinary miracles."  
  
She went over and rested her body against his desk. He finally turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What do you know about Toulouse-Lautrec?"  
  
Max sighed inwardly. That definitely didn't sound like playing chess, it sounded like work.  
  
"Not much." She let her eyes wander around the room before she looked at him again. Finally she added, "Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, French artist, lived from 1864 to 1901. Born in southern France, spent most of his life in the Montmartre section of Paris. He had abnormally short legs and because of that he lived completely for his work. Wanna know anything else?"  
  
Logan leaned back, a small smile forming on his face. Of course Max knew about him. She knew about nearly everything. She hadn't disappointed him.  
  
"Tell me about his paintings!"  
  
She looked at him, irritated. Why did he ask all these questions? She didn't like games like that. But then she saw the smirk he was giving her and realized that he was challenging her. She would accept his challenge, she had never resisted a dare.  
  
"Mostly lithographs. Dance halls, nightclubs, racetracks and prostitutes."  
  
She raised her eyebrows and smiled triumphantly. Score, Eyes Only seemed to be impressed.  
  
Logan took his time. He locked his eyes with hers and slowly stood up. She still hadn't really gotten used to the fact that he was able to do it and was dwelling on this thought when she realized that he had reached out and was now touching her upper arm. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his thumb gently caressing her shoulder. Then her heart started beating a mile a minute when he leaned closer to her. She shut her eyes as she felt the warmth of his body and his soft breath tickling her neck as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You seem to know the facts but I bet you wouldn't recognize his paintings."  
  
It took a moment for her to let the words sink in and another one to understand them. It was hard to concentrate with him being that close. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent before her eyes opened again. He had already turned around and was about to leave the room. Although she could only see the back of his head she knew that he had an impish smile on his face. Damn, he had done it on purpose, he had intended to make her squirm. He knew exactly what he did to her and just acting like that was enough to piss Max off.  
  
She angrily shook her head and followed him to the kitchen. There she sat down next to the counter and faced him.  
  
"What do you want, Logan? What was this all about?", she snapped.  
  
He noticed the change in her behavior, her dark eyes and the blank look on her face as well. He sighed. He had no clue what he had done wrong this time but now was definitely not the best time to get on her bad side. An apology would be good but how do you apologize when you don't know what you did wrong?  
  
"Well, you know, you did a pretty good job with the Rockwell at Bennett's wedding."  
  
He was satisfied with his choice of words. Compliments and a little charm were as good as saying that you're sorry, weren't they? He looked up with hope but when he saw Max's emotionless face he knew that he had to change his tactic. Women, who was he that he tried to understand them?  
  
"Max, I know that it's a lot to ask for and I also know that I already owe you and that you had to do a lot of work for me lately, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." He stopped his rambling and once again turned towards her. Relieved, he noticed that he finally got a positive reaction. The corners of her mouth moved upwards slightly and her eyes started to sparkle.  
  
"Logan, you still haven't told me what you actually want." She laughed as she saw him blush and move his hand to his head. He combed through his hair, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Right."  
  
She folded her arms on her chest.  
  
"Let me guess. There's this bad guy, who stole a famous Lautrec from a charity organization, and now he wants to smuggle it to Amsterdam or London or something. And Eyes Only just can't let that happen because it's a bad thing. So his personal thief has to get it."  
  
Logan chuckled at her sarcasm. He seemed to have done the right thing because his normal, bitchy Max was back.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but you aren't right. It's true, there is a Lautrec painting missing and I want you to get it, but this isn't an Eyes Only quid-pro-quo thing. It's something personal. Just Logan Cale asking a friend for a favor."  
  
"Well, I always thought that a Lautrec would make your apartment even more beautiful." She took an apple and polished it with the hem of her T-shirt before she took a bite. Truth to be told, she was surprised. She wondered why Logan wanted this painting and what he was going to do with it. 'A personal thing', well, that was something new. His life always was about work, wasn't it?  
  
He had heard the unspoken question in her statement.  
  
"I don't want it for myself. It belonged to a friend of mine, an Eyes Only informant. But he can't go to the police because they are sort of looking for him."  
  
Max silently finished off her apple. She didn't like how this afternoon had turned out. She had intended to spend a nice evening with Logan, playing some chess, eating a wonderful meal and maybe crashing in his guestroom. She sighed. Well, she should have known that Logan wouldn't be up for it. 'I'm gonna get this b*tch over with, the sooner the better. Maybe afterwards I still can manage to get something to eat.'  
  
"No big dealio. Do we know where it is? Or who stole it?"  
  
Focus on business that wasn't really business but a personal thing. Logan wasn't so sure if it had been a good idea to make Max steal the painting. It had nothing to do with her. But he had to get it somehow. He never broke a promise.  
  
"Word is that it's hidden in the backroom of a small shop in Clemson Street. The owner has some special friends in Europe and Asia. And pretty good connections here as well. Mixed with some pretty tough guys working for him." Logan knew that Max had had much more difficult missions and that this sounded pretty easy. But he was afraid that Max would take it too lightly. To her, it was just a small job and she didn't put much effort in it. He was sure that one day she would make a foolish mistake just because of her lack of concentration.  
  
"So just in, take the painting and out again? Can't be that hard." She shrugged her shoulders and placed her feet on the ground.  
  
"Max, that's your plan? 'Cause it doesn't sound like one." Worry crossed his face. He knew that he shouldn't think about it so much. Max knew how to defend herself and she could kick a**.  
  
"Be careful! And bring the right painting!" She rolled her eyes as he mentioned their earlier conversation.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it all covered."  
  
Logan chuckled.  
  
"Brilliant strategy you have there." She went closer to Logan and batted her eyelashes. Then she talked in a sugar sweet voice.  
  
"*You* dare to talk about strategy? I'll remember that the next time we play chess. I *am* strategic and I'll show you when I'm back."  
  
He laughed at the self-confident look on her face but he also didn't miss the glimpse of logic and lucidity in her eyes. And that helped to calm him down. She would make it, he shouldn't worry about her. He probably should worry about the men whose a**es she was going to kick that night. Alone the thought of it made him smile. "Well, I'd wish you good luck but Zack once told me that success depends on having a well-thought-out plan that's executed with precision. And since your plan is so fantastic......"  
  
Max watched him with an unreadable expression on her face. She then opened her mouth, her face still giving nothing away.  
  
"I better go now or I'll end up going all Zack on you." She stated matter- of-factly.  
  
She unconsciously licked her lips as the thought of her pressing Logan against the wall crossed her mind. She shook her head. That was not the right time to think about such things. Well, in fact it was never the right time to think about something like that. Not that kind of relationship, remember?  
  
Logan watched her silent battle in bewilderment.  
  
"Just remember that Clemson Street isn't one of the nice parts in this town." Max looked up at him, questioning. "Did I miss something? Since when are there nice parts in Seattle?" He sighed at her lack of seriousness.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
She shot him a big smile.  
  
"Later."  
  
She fled through the door of the apartment and left Logan standing in the darkness.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Are you still reading? Now I'm impressed!  
  
So, liked it? No? Any suggestion or comments? Just tell me (lucia_at2001@yahoo.de). 


	3. Artemis

Disclaimer: It's sad, but they don't belong to me. They belong to James Cameron and all the others.  
  
Summary: Just a nice shipper fic. Max/Logan stuff. Sort of doesn't have a plot. Note: Hi! Wow, it has been that long?! Oh my god! Anyway here is the next part. Please read and review, I simply loved all your comments! Oh, and I'll probably change a few things when my second beta trice sends me a mail, so..... (here's the changed version, if you are interested...... nothing big though)  
  
Artemis (second draft)  
  
-the Greek goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment.  
  
~ The lady of the wild things, a hunter. But Artemis is also the gentlest and most vulnerable goddess. Just like my angel. They think that she's brave because she doesn't show how vulnerable she is. ~  
  
Max raised her eyebrows as she looked at it for the first time. Sure, she had known what kind of things Toulouse Lautrec used to draw and she had seen some of his pictures in books but seeing the painting for real was a different story: The girl in the painting was draped in a white sheet that left her back exposed. Soft, red curls her cascaded down her shoulders and her head was bent forward. Her face was hidden as if she was disgusted by herself. The woman, or better the child, seemed to be ashamed of her nakedness.  
  
Max whirled around as she heard footsteps coming closer. Moving backwards slowly, she stopped next to a shelf near the window. She kept her eyes fixed on the door while her ears concentrated on the barely audible jingling of the keys that slid into the lock announcing the iminent opening of the door.  
  
Dim light illuminated the figure standing in the doorframe. Taking advantage of the darkness enveloping her, Max quickly shoved the painting behind her back. Her eyes never left the huge man. NEVER GIVE YOUR ENEMY THE OPPORTUNITY TO SURPRISE YOU! Max had been taught well and her solder instincts had kicked it the moment she had heard that someone was coming. She was the hunter and he was the prey and she was determined to keep it that way. He reached out, but before he could switch on the light, Max left her hide-out and rushed past him. She jumped through the window and landed outside on the pavement. She quickly checked if the painting was still there before she disappeared behind a corner, where her 'baby' was waiting.  
  
She tried to suppress the disappointment that was nagging inside her as she revved up her motorcycle. It was a good thing that the mission had been easy. She wanted to stay out of trouble, didn't she? Max fought a silent battle with herself about the advantages and disadvantages of kicking ass until she reached Fogle Towers. Once in the elevator she took her painting from behind her back and pressed the button several times. While she waited, she popped a chewing gum in her mouth and nervously tapped her foot on the floor. The elevator opening with a loud BING made Max jerk around. "Hell girl, no need to be so jumpy, calm down.", she told herself. Finally she reached Logan's penthouse where she picked the lock without bothering to ring the bell. She expected to find him in his office but instead she heard him moving around in the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner ready? I'm starving." He turned around and shot her a smile before answering, "Aren't you always?" Then he added, "Got it? Had any troubles?" "Nah, piece of cake." She shook her head and handed him the painting. He rolled it out and studied it for several moments. That was just enough time for Max to peak into the pots on the oven and letting the delicate smell fill her nose.  
  
"What's that?", she asked as she nodded towards the pots. "Hm?" Logan looked up from the painting. He had been too engrossed in it to listen to her. As she opened her mouth to repeat her question he looked down and stared at the painting once again. "Logan? What's wrong? It's the right one, isn't it?" She was sure that it was, but there was something odd about the way he looked at it and she wanted to know what. He faced her and attempted a smile that never reached his eyes, a sure sign his thoughts where elsewhere. "Don't worry, it's the right one. I just thought how she reminds me..... anyway, the owner will be very happy to have it back. Thanks for helping me and doing my legwork by the way. I promise you'll get a wonderful dinner in return." "Who is the owner anyway?" That was something Max had wondered about while going on her mission. Letting her steal a painting without a world-saving purpose wasn't typical for Logan. Neither was doing strange favors for someone.  
  
"Just an old friend of mine." He didn't want to go into detail right then, it was a long story. So he left the kitchen and went into his office to put the painting away. He had a last look at the picture before he turned around and retreated into the kitchen. Max was sitting there facing him, her face blank and her eyes dark. Just for a brief moment he saw a hurt expression flicker over her face, but it was gone before he was sure that it really had been there. Unsure if he had seen what he thought he had seen he went to the oven and stirred in one of the pots.  
  
"Dinner won't be ready for another half an hour." He turned around again. "If you say so." He looked at her surprised. She sounded pissed, which convinced him that he had really seen a hurt look on her face. She always got bitchy when someone hurt her. But he couldn't remember what he had done wrong. It had to be something big if she reacted like that. Could it be that his refusal to talk about 'his old friend' was the reason for her bitchiness? Was the brave soldier she claimed to be as vulnerable as that?  
  
He sighed. "Max, the owner of the Lautrec knew my parents and he was the one who helped me with Eyes Only at the beginning. We sort of lost contact some years ago, but when he told me that his painting was missing, I couldn't help but promise that I would get it. It's really important to him." He hoped that she wouldn't ask too many questions. He didn't have the nerve to go through the whole story at the moment. Max considered his last statement and decided to leave it there. She could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. It wasn't her business anyway, was it?  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" She unconsciously licked her lips as the smell reached her once again. She remembered the old slice of bread with peanut- butter she had had for breakfast and made a face. Logan watched her with a grin on his face. "Chef Cale's version of 'Curry Bombay'." "Smells delicious." Max had a longing look on her face while she was still thinking of her modest breakfast. "You sure it'll take another half an hour?" She sighed.  
  
"Well, you could help me and it'd be ready in no time." She raised her eyebrows. "Right, me and cooking. I would ruin your masterpiece." He turned around to hide the sparkling in his eyes as he said, "Your future- husband is going to be very disappointed with your cooking abilities, don't you think?" Max leant against the counter and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I think I'll just have to marry a guy who can cook then, don't you think?" He glanced at her and his smile widened. "True." Silence settled in the room before Logan spoke once again, "But I'll have to warn him, filling your stomach will cost him a fortune." "Hey, it's not like a rich chef cook is hard to find these days."  
  
She had left her spot near the counter and stopped next to him, nudging him with her elbow. He laughed and waved at one of the pots. "You could spice it a little bit." Max looked at the different spices standing next to the oven. She spotted salt and decided that she couldn't do anything wrong with that. She took a pinch of it. Okay, that had been easy. But what next? She felt completely lost. Even the mission earlier that day had been easier.  
  
So she took the caster standing next to her and read the etiquette: coriander. Logan watched her from the corner of his eyes smiling slightly. "Stop!" He put his hand on hers. "You see, spicing isn't that hard. Close your eyes." She looked at him suspiciously. "Close your eyes!" She hesitantly covered her eyes. "What now?" He put the caster in front of her face. The strong scent filled her nose and her genetically engineered senses went on overdrive. "Woah, what's that?!" Her eyes flew open. She felt a little bit dizzy and grabbed the counter. "Okay, so you see why you have to be careful with using coriander? Next one!" He put his hand on her back to steady her as she closed her eyes once again. A small smile settled on her face. "Cinnamon! That smells like Christmas." She confidently took it from his hand and spiced the curry.  
  
Logan watched her and couldn't hide the smile on his face. Max looked like she really enjoyed this cooking lesson. In fact he knew that she did because now she took one castor after the other, closed her eyes and smelled it. "You should be careful. It could make you feel a little light headed. All these spices could be too much for your reeved up senses."  
  
Max really felt a bit dizzy, but she would never admit it. So she just smirked and put the rosemary down and shrugged. "When's it ready?"  
  
To be continued......  
  
So do you like it? Is it shit? Please leave a review or send a mail to lucia_at2001@yahoo.de 


	4. Aphrodite

Note: Before you read any further I have to tell you something. I have to admit that this story doesn't really have much of a plot, I just make it up as I go along, or sort of. So those of you who are waiting for actually something to happen.... Well, I'm sorry. That here is just a fluffy little something.  
  
A huge Thank You to my beta Trice. Without her, this wouldn't make much of sense and her work is really really wonderful. And quick.... I owe you much, you know?  
  
Oh and how did you guess? It's really called "Aphrodite". Any guesses what the next chapter title will be?  
  
Aphrodite  
  
- The goddess of love, desire and beauty.  
  
~ Alone her birth is a miracle. Not meant to be, but nevertheless she arose from the sea foam on a giant scallop. Beautiful, near to perfection. My angel, she's singularly the most beautiful person ever. ~  
  
Max settled down in the living room, resting her head on the couch. She had no desire to leave this position anytime soon. Listening to Logan making desert in the kitchen, she closed her eyes briefly. She wondered why she felt so comfortable. To tell the truth, it sort of scared her, but she decided to put that thought away for a while.  
  
Logan was about to enter the living room when he suddenly stopped in the doorframe. Not moving at all he tried to memorize the sight in front of him. He noticed the way her head was turned to the side, and how her hand caressed her feet gently. Every single detail about her seemed to be perfect. It was more than fascinating, it was amazing. When Max turned around, Logan realized that he had been staring. He quickly tried to cover for his mistake.  
  
"Ice-cream?" She took the bowl from his hand and licked her lips. Her eyes sparkled as she started eating.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? Am I finally getting my game of chess?" Making a face, he shook his head. She had won every single game they had ever played. "Are you never getting tired of beating me?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, he put his ice-cream away and got the board. When he came back, he found Max eating the rest of his dessert, grinning broadly. "You were finished, weren't you? You know, it was melting anyway."  
  
She started getting her figures when Logan stopped her. He turned the board around. "I'll be black for a change." She looked at him for several seconds and then shrugged.  
  
After making some moves, Max, already knowing that he was loosing again, got bored and started talking. "So, the Lautrec belongs to an old friend.... Will I get to meet him?" Although she tried to act casual, Logan could sense how important his answer was to her. She wouldn't let him get away this time.  
  
"He's not really into going out and meeting new people." It was the truth and he just hoped that she wouldn't get angry with him. So he watched her closely. "That's okay." She smiled at him mischievously and her eyes sparkled. "I'm a messenger, I'll bring it to him. Where does he live?"  
  
"Sector 17. But he's in Canada right now, I'm sorry..... Are you trying to distract me? You know, I want to win this game." Logan finally made a move after having studied the board for an eternity. "I just wonder who's looking to distract the other. Why don't you want to talk about this guy? I'm not going to rob him, you know?"  
  
Annoyance could be heard in her voice, but she tried to stay calm. She would let him explain it, she didn't want to ruin the evening. He ruffled his hair, studying the chessboard closely once again. Sighing, he tried to explain, "There is this one person in your childhood that makes you be the way you are meant to be."  
  
Max couldn't help thinking about Manticore and Lydecker. ....makes you be the way you are meant to be... She was never meant to be. And her childhood had been full of rules, discipline and running away. But nevertheless she was there now, sitting in Logan's living room playing chess. Could that be the way Lydecker had "made" her?  
  
She started biting her lip and waited for Logan to continue. "George taught me the difference between right and wrong and that was one of the most important things I ever learned .....sort of the reason why I became Eyes Only."  
  
He wasn't really talking about George Dalton, the mysterious owner, he knew it and he felt guilty. It wasn't that he didn't wanted Max to know.... okay, so probably he didn't. But he couldn't explain why. Looking deep in her dark eyes, he made a move. Before he realized that it had been the wrong one, she took his king. "Checkmate!"  
  
Max also won the next four games. While she was getting more and more cheerful, Logan got tired. He really didn't want to go to bed, he enjoyed just sitting there joking and watching her under half-shut eyelids. But his vision wasn't clear anymore and his back had started aching.  
  
He stretched and looked towards the clock on the wall. "Half past three, I think I should go to bed now. Do you need a blanket?" Not asking if she wanted to stay but instead acting as if it was the most common thing for her to do, was the best way to keep her over night. It had taken him a long time to figure it out, but finally he had been able to talk her into sleeping on the couch in the living room.  
  
She didn't like to crash in the guestroom (he had no clue why) and sharing a bed didn't seem to be an option either. Not that he had ever asked her.... He wasn't going to push his luck. She would stay over night and they would have breakfast together the next morning and that was awakening enough.  
  
Grabbing a blanket from the guestroom, he returned into the empty living room. He heard running water coming from the bathroom, so he put the blanket down and returned into the kitchen. While he heated a mug of hot chocolate, a small smile crept on his tired face. When the bathroom door opened, he quickly put the mug on the table in front of the couch and went into his room.  
  
He stopped, eyeing his closet suspiciously. All drawers had been closed, he always closed his drawers! But now one was wide open. Eyebrows raised, he turned around and reentered the living room.  
  
Max had her hands wrapped around the hot chocolate and smiled up at him. "I borrowed one of your sweatshirts. You don't mind, do you?" Her fingers slightly traced the letters written on the mug: MAX. It had been a Christmas present, but Logan had insisted that she leave it in the penthouse. Even though she hadn't seen much sense in it, she had agreed. Now it was her good-night-chocolate and good-morning-coffee mug. Max had to admit that she liked the idea a lot.  
  
"No problem........... See you tomorrow, good night Max." He waited for her answer combined with a smile and then fled into his room and closed the door. He didn't want to do something that he would regret later now, did he? He went across the room and closed the open drawer. That reminded him of Max, lying next door, wearing his sweater. A small smile formed on his face as he walked towards his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he switched off the light, put off his clothes and slid under the covers.  
  
But although he was tired as hell, he couldn't find any sleep. At first he turned around in his bed restlessly, but then he got silent and tried to catch any sound coming from the living room. It was useless, Max never made any noise. He sighed and closed his eyes remembering what she had looked liked when he had entered the living room with the ice-cream.  
  
By now he knew every single line on her face, the way she moved smoothly, the sound of her voice. It was true, she was beautiful, but that wasn't the reason why she was so fascinating. There was something about her that just.... kept him awake at night.  
  
She may have been his cat-burglar, a revved-up soldier, but she was also a miracle. And damn, was she confusing!! That was his last thought before he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Outside his room the miracle watched his door, her ears listening to the sounds coming from inside. She cursed herself for doing that, but she couldn't help it. When Max didn't hear him move for a while, she sighed and snuggled deep into the sweatshirt. She knew that it was useless wishing for the door to open again. He was asleep. Asleep at the other side of the door.  
  
To be continued......  
  
So, what do you think? Awful? A bit awful? Any good?  
  
Leave a review or write a mail to lucia_at2001@yhoo.de (or both)! 


	5. Eros & Psyche

Note: Okay, I know, I know, it's been a while. Don't flame me please!  
I finally finished this story and here is the last part. A BIG THANK YOU to my Betas, they did an amazing job and helped me a lot.  
And now, please enjoy:  
  
  
Eros and Psyche  
  
~ "So which story would you like?"  
"Hmm, Eros and Psyche?"  
Kate looked up and smiled. "That fits. It's a good choice!" ~  
  
  
"This one is heading over to Fogle Towers RIGHT NOW!" Normal pushed the package toward Sketchy and shot him an annoyed look before shouting another "Bip, bip, bip!"  
The young bike messenger sighed and put it into his backbag. Turning around to leave he was greeted by the face of one of his favorite co-workers.  
  
"Sketchy, gonna hand me that package for a minute, will ya?" He eyed her suspiciously. He really didn't like that look on her face and so he didn't even consider following her order.  
"No way! You know where Fogle Towers is? People there are so loaded that they still give you a tip! And this will be MY tip! Comprende?"  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes. She would never admit it but sometimes she was really fond of her frind. On the other hand there were times like now, times she wished he would simply disappear.  
"Look Sketchy, this ain't 'bout Original Cindy wanting the cash. She doesn't care about the money, but she cares about her Boo, and she knows that Max would really like to go to that part of town."  
  
She looked at him, a silent threat lingering in her eyes. Gulping a few times Sketchy took the package from his bag.  
  
"Hey watcha doing?" Max put her bike next to the lockers and approached her two friends. A bit confused her eyes darted back and forth between their faces.  
"Getting you an early Christmas present."  
Cindy grabbed the package from the other messager and tossed it to her Boo.  
  
Max raised her eyebrows and looked at it suspiciously. It was warped in red paper and there was a card attached to it. She started to open the envelope but Original Cindy stopped her.  
  
"No, you have to deliver it! THAT is your present."  
Dark eyes turned towards her looking at her oddly. Carefully Max turned the parcel around to look for an address. Silently debating with herself whether her friends were out of their minds or just plain silly again, she finally found what she was looking for.  
  
"Oh." And then a small smile appeared on her face. The package was for Logan. "'Kay, see you later guys."  
  
Cheerfully she hopped on her bike and waved before she left Jam Pony, going out to face the rain one more time. But as soon as she turned around the corner she stopped again, a worried look crossing her face. Carefully she took the parcel and opened the card slowly. She wasn't spying, it was just.....  
  
Her eyes flew over the neat handwriting and her fingers started shaking slightly. Moments later she forcefully tossed the package back into her bag and maneuvered through the streets of Seattle.  
  
Arriving at her destination she didn't even bother to finger with the lock for the bike. Instead, she took it with her to the elevator were she pressed the button for Logans's floor. Once she was up, she leant it against a wall and after hesitating for a moment she rang the doorbell.  
  
Logan opened the door and started to say something about her not picking the lock but Max interrupted him, "Jam Pony messenger." She handed him the parcel and pushed past him, entering the kitchen.  
  
Logan shook his head and then discovered the open envelope and the card. While he started to read it he slowly followed Max into the kitchen.  
  
She was watching him closely and discovered a small smile crossing his face. When he put the card down his face turned blank. "Did you read it?"  
  
She didn't answer, instead she reached for the bits of chocolate lying on the counter and shrugged. The kitchen went silent and Logan carefully unwrapped the red paper and smiled again as his fingers slightly traced the cover of the old book.  
  
"Who's K.D.?" Max tried to sound casual but she failed miserably. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan,  
thank you so much. I really appreciate what you did for me and it was good seeing you again last night. I realized how much I had missed you and our 'being up 'till morning'.  
Even though it's been a long time you were exactly like I remembered you. A bit more quiet and a bit more idealistic but boy, those eyes, I could never forget them. Sometimes they still haunt me at night.  
  
Anyway, I hope this little present helps you with your search. I had to think about you when I came across it. Good luck and all my love,  
  
K.D.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She is ..... That's a long story." Logan sighed and turned around starting to heat water in an old tea pot. While he rummaged through the cupboard Max jumped up and sat at the kitchen counter. There she waited for him to continue.  
  
Finally he opened his mouth, "I .... I sort of lied to you...... the other day when we talked about George Dalton, remember?"  
  
Max knitted her eyebrows and studied him closely. "The Lautrec-guy?"  
  
"Yes." The tea pot whistled and Logan fixed them both a cup. He took his time with his thoughts. He didn't look into Max's eyes for he knew and feared what he would find there. Pain - and he was the one who had caused it.  
  
"George really was very important to me and Eyes Only. Just not as important as she. I know I should have mentioned it that night...."  
  
"You know what?" Max slowly slid down from the counter. "You don't have to explain anything. I don't care." Her voice sounded bitchy and cold as ice. She brushed her hair back and turned around to leave. But before she could reach the door Logan grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"But I want to."  
  
The pain in her face had been replaced by anger and now the anger changed into a blank stare. He gently shoved her back into the kitchen again. While Logan started to talk, Max took the book K.D. had sent him and studied the cover.  
  
Greek Mythology.  
  
"Her name is Kate and I've known her since, well forever. She was my neighbor years ago and I really loved her..... Then she met George and he became her husband." He trailed off and Max turned towards him silently telling him to go on.  
  
"The painting really belongs to her and I visited her yesterday and gave it back to her."  
  
Max opened the book and absently flipped through the pages. She stopped at a painting showing to lovers staring at each other in awe.  
  
"Kate used to read me bedtime stories when my parents went out. Preferably Greek Mythology. That's 'Eros and Psyche' - one of my favorites."  
  
Outside, thunder was rolling and Max glanced towards the window before closing the book. She curled into a ball, facing Logan.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"It's a love story. Incredibly beautiful and incredibly sad. When Eros meets Psyche, he kidnaps and marries her without letting her know that he's the god of love. When she discovers who he is, he flees and she commits suicide because she can't bear the loneliness."  
  
The room went quiet and Max shot him a weak smile. She got up, the story had made her uncomfortable. It reminded her of herself. She had pulled her guard up and hid her real self. But Logan was constantly getting closer to her and she feared that she would freak out when her walls were gone.  
  
"I should get going, or Normal will kick my ass." She went to the door but stopped before disappearing. After a moment, she added, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read that card. It was none of my business."  
  
He smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay, we'll go meet Kate some time, okay?"  
  
She shivered a bit. So much about not getting closer. "Okay." Max was about to leave but then she turned around once again.  
  
"What did she mean when she wrote she hoped the book helped you with your search?"  
  
Logan's face froze. Then he chuckled a bit. "When I was about six, I told her I would marry a girl who was as intelligent as Athena, as brave as Artemis and as beautiful as Aphrodite and she wished me a lucky search." He smiled, remembering the talk about 'his angel'.  
  
Max laughed. "And tell me, why should such a goddess put up with you?" She raised her eyebrows and winked at him before she finally left the penthouse.  
  
The living room went quiet once again. The silence was just disturbed by the rain from outside.  
  
"That's exactly what I've been trying to figure out since I met you."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
So what do you think? Liked it - hated it? Just tell me!! (lucia_at2001@yahoo.de)  
  
I want to thank everyone who left feedback, I really loved it. THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
